I Knew, I Thought
by Syl Gordon
Summary: *ONESHOT* "It doesn't hurt every time, that's what she would tell herself" Yuffentine, randomness, kinda fluffy, kinda almost angsty!


It doesn't hurt every time, that's what she would tell herself when it was over for the time being, but it always hurt when it was over, when he didn't look back at her as he left, not giving her a last look at his face, his eyes, which always captivated her.

The pain doesn't last long, that's what she started to tell herself, and anyone else that noticed her depressed demeanor after he had left. She knew it was a lie, but she tried her best to convince herself, because if she accepted that it always hurt, and it always hurt for a long time, and even worse, he didn't ever miss her, she would have to stop it from happening again. She wasn't like him, so she thought, she didn't thrive on regret and despair.

* * *

It was worth the guilt of hurting her when he left, that's what he thought as he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him leave again, silent tears trickling from her eyes, the eyes that caught his attention the first time he spoke to her.

There was no need to miss her, he told himself that a thousand times before he realized that it didn't matter, because he still felt empty and alone without her by his side, with her cheerful smile. He missed her, even when he saw her across the room, talking with one of their friends about their week's, and though it went against everything he was trying to tell himself not to do, he knew that next time, he wouldn't leave.

* * *

She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, expecting to see him dressing to leave like usual, but he was still there, his eyes shut, his long lashes fanning out on his cheeks gracefully, a faint smile on his usually emotionless face. She nearly jumped when she saw him, but she managed to keep mostly still, taking in the relaxed appearance of his face.

"Is something wrong, Yuffie?" he asked, noticing that she had stiffened, if only barely.

"Oh, no! I just didn't expect you to still be here!" she told him quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else in the building,

"Do you want me to leave?" his voice was rough from needing sleep, but he was enjoying being close to her for longer than the usual amount of time he stayed with her,

"Only if you don't want to be here, Vinnie" she whispered, he grunted in response, sounding as if he was about to fall asleep, which he was, which allowed Yuffie to relax down into the soft bedding, and scoot closer to him subtly, before snuggling against his chest and falling asleep herself, smiling as his arms wound around her, holding her close as they slept.

* * *

He woke first, long before anyone else, and instead of getting up and showering, as was his usual routine, he chose to stay with her, watching her sleep in his arms, which gave him a sense of peace, even more so when he noticed her smile when he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

She woke hours later, but he remained beside her, keeping her safely in his arms. Before she even opened her eyes, she realized that he hadn't left in the night, that he had chosen to stay the night with her, and stay in bed with her hours after his normal rising time, and she smiled up at him, opening her eyes to see a barely-there smile on his face as well,

"Good morning" he muttered, leaning closer to her and locking their eyes

"Morning, Vinnie" she responded, leaning up so that their noses were barely brushing.

She grinned at him, fully loving being in his arms first thing in the morning. He didn't waste much time bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss, which she returned eagerly.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day" she whispered under her breath while smiling at him,

"As do I" he told her, sitting up slowly, still holding her so that she sat up with him, "I will do my best, for you" he kissed the top of her head once more

"Wh-why?" she asked, shifting so that she could be more comfortable, though she stayed smiling,

"I won't leave again, if I can avoid it" he said, avoiding saying exactly what he meant

Yuffie understood however, and got to her feet, grinning like a fool. She spun on her heel to look back at him, motioning for him to follow her, before practically skipping into the bathroom to shower.

He waited until he was sure she was in the shower before following her, an amused look in his eyes, looking around the room, their discarded clothes flung every-which-way.

The door wasn't locked, which was to be expected, but he was surprised by a little writing on the mirror in the steam, which read "I love you, Vinnie", smiling he reached up and wrote his response before following her into the shower.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Just a random little thing, because I felt like trying to write a Yuffentine again. It's not great, but I like it well enough. ^_^  
**_

_**Let me know what you think, please!**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


End file.
